Flip Flop
Flip Flop is a game where the contestant has to make one of three choices. Gameplay He/she faces a wrong four digit price in white on red, with the inverted numbers red on white. The player can "flip" the first two numbers, "flop" the last two numbers or "flip & flop" all four numbers. Making the right decision wins the prize with that price. History and Bloopers *In the history of this game, there have been several flops all together. Here are several that are memorable: **On June 6, 2002 (#2204K), contestant Rebecca played for a clock. Although she flopped and guessed the price of the clock correctly, once Bob pressed the button to reveal the price, the price reveal got stuck and allowed Bob and Rebecca to tear the top piece. **Once the contestant guesses the price, it is the host's responsibility to press the button to reveal the price. The first time the contestant actually did this was on March 5, 2003 (#2463K). Elizabeth flopped guessing the price for a trip to Spain but after her guess she revealed the price herself. Bob said, "Who needs me?" **The most outrageous moment was on April 4, 2005 (#3231K) when Breton played for a digital piano. Breton tried to figure out how to operate the game, but he pressed the button revealing the correct price too early before making a guess; thus making the game a moot to the shock of the in-studio audience, Rich Fields, the models and the production staff. Bob, who was already disillusioned with Breton for being "The slowest moving young man he'd ever met", stormed off the stage, claiming that he was going home; he then returned saying he would not stay on the stage with "this troublemaker!" Bob ultimately awarded Breton the prize, and ordered him to get off the stage. During the Showcase Showdown, Bob warned Breton not to pull any additional "funny stuff". On a note of extreme irony, the theme for one of the showcases that episode was about 'cheating'. This episode was never aired on the East Coast on the original broadcast due to coverage of the funeral of Pope John Paul II, and was also never aired on the August 15, 2005 rebroadcast due to the conclusion of the PGA Championship that had been rained out the day before. *Another contestant revealed the price on a 2009 episode after her guess, but Drew said he was going to let her do it anyway. *On April 25, 2011 (#5541K), to avoid those occurrences from repeating, the button was moved to the left out of the way so Drew would always reveal the price himself, but he would often let the contestant reveal the price for themselves. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10) and June 21, 2019 (#8805K), Flip Flop was renamed "Flip Flops" for the summer beach party theme. Trivia *The first number of any prize can be any number but a "0". *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 35. **This pricing game was the first to premiere in the 2000s. **Flip Flop has never offered a single car. **Flip Flop was one of five "new" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 5, 2007 (#4113K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K), January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17), and January 25, 2008 (#4155K). Gallery Flip.png flipflop1.png|The prop with the button showing. flipflop2.png|The prop with the button barely showing. flipflop3.png|You can turn the left panel only,... flipflop2013-1.jpg|...turn the right panel only,... flipflop2013-2.jpg|...or turn both panels. In other words, flip, flop, or flip flop. flipflopwin.jpg|You can tell that the game is won because the prices match. Do you see the button? flipflops.png|On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), as part of the summer beach special, it was renamed "Flip Flops". Happy Birthday Flip Flop.jpg|On February 25, 2016 (#7424K), Flip Flop celebrated its 16th birthday. Premiere Playing (February 25, 2000, #1375K) flipfloppremiere1.jpg|Our contestant is playing for a sailboat. flipfloppremiere2.jpg|And the price of that sailboat is not $7,561. However... flipfloppremiere3.jpg|He can Flip the first two numbers and make it $5,761. Or... flipfloppremiere4.jpg|He can Flop the last two numbers and make it $7,516. Or... flipfloppremiere5.jpg|He can Flip and Flop, and make it $5,716. But he cannot leave it alone. flipfloppremiere6.jpg|He decides to Flip... flipfloppremiere7.jpg|... but he should've Flopped instead. flipfloppremiere8.jpg|No worries, this is just the first of what's to come. A Flip Flop Malfunction from Season 30 (June 6, 2002, #2204K) flipflopproblem2002-1.jpg flipflopproblem2002-2.jpg flipflopproblem2002-3.jpg flipflopproblem2002-4.jpg|The panel got stuck. flipflopproblem2002-5.jpg|Bob is trying to fully reveal the price of the queen-sized bed. flipflopproblem2002-6.jpg flipflopproblem2002-7.jpg flipflopproblem2002-8.jpg|Rebecca tries to help Bob pull and tug the panel until... flipflopproblem2002-9.jpg|...the panel breaks off into two pieces. flipflopproblem2002-10.jpg Elizabeth Gets Extremely Helpful in Flip Flop (March 5, 2003, #2463K) flipflopmishap2003-1.jpg flipflopmishap2003-2.jpg flipflopmishap2003-3.jpg flipflopmishap2003-4.jpg|Elizabeth has immediately pressed the button to see if she had won. flipflopmishap2003-5.jpg|Then, Bob jokingly said he was no longer needed on the show, because she was extremely helpful. flipflopmishap2003-6.jpg Flip Flop Cheater (April 4, 2005, #3231K) flipflopcheater1.jpg|Our contestant, Breton, is playing for a digital piano. flipflopcheater2.jpg|The price is not $4,659. He can either Flip and make it $6,459 or Flop to $4,695, or Flip and Flop to $6,495...but he can't leave it alone! flipflopcheater2a.jpg|He tries to make a decision, but doesn't know how to operate the prop, so he hits the button. flipflopcheater3.jpg|"No!" flipflopcheater4.jpg|And while that may get some laughs from the audience, the viewers at home are booing him. flipflopcheater5.jpg|And this frustrates Bob so much... flipflopcheater6.jpg|...he walks off the stage. flipflopcheater7.jpg|"I'm going home!" flipflopcheater8.jpg|"I am not going to stay on this stage with this troublemaker!" flipflopcheater9.jpg|"Now, there is only one solution to this almost insoluble problem. I'm gonna give you the prize! Get off the stage." flipflopcheater10.jpg|He's still going to spin the wheel. But after that playing, he's still going to be jeered for that stunt. First Playing With Drew Carey (November 29, 2007, #4104K) flipflop(11-29-2007)1.jpg flipflop(11-29-2007)2.jpg flipflop(11-29-2007)3.jpg flipflop(11-29-2007)4.jpg flipflop(11-29-2007)5.jpg First Flip Flop Winner with Drew Carey (December 10, 2007, #4121K, aired out of order on November 19 as the first playing with Drew) flipflopfirstcareywin1.jpg flipflopfirstcareywin2.jpg flipflopfirstcareywin3.jpg flipflopfirstcareywin4.jpg flipflopfirstcareywin5.jpg flipflopfirstcareywin6.jpg A Prop Problem in Flip Flop (October 27, 2008, #4481K, aired out of order on October 13) flipfloppolaristrailblazers1.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers2.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers3.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers4.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers5.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers6.jpg flipfloppolaristrailblazers7.jpg Teri Plays Flip Flop with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) flipflopjennymccarthy1.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy2.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy3.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy4.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy5.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy6.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy7.jpg flipflopjennymccarthy8.jpg Flip Flop for a Yamaha Majesty Motorscooter (October 28, 2013, #6471K, aired out of order on October 29) flipflopyamahamajesty1.jpg flipflopyamahamajesty2.jpg flipflopyamahamajesty3.jpg flipflopyamahamajesty4.jpg flipflopyamahamajesty5.jpg flipflopyamahamajesty6.jpg Flip Flop for a Kymco Compagnio 110i Motorscooter and a Honda FourTrax Recon 250 ATV (January 2, 2014, #6554K, aired out of order on July 2, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, then to June 30) flipflopkymcohondaatv1.jpg flipflopkymcohondaatv2.jpg flipflopkymcohondaatv3.jpg flipflopkymcohondaatv4.jpg flipflopkymcohondaatv5.jpg Flip Flops 2015 (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) flipflops1.jpg Flipflops.png flipflops2.jpg flipflops3.jpg flipflops4.jpg Flip Flop's 16th Birthday (February 25, 2016, #7424K) flipflop (2-25-2016) 1.jpg flipflop (2-25-2016) 2.jpg flipflop (2-25-2016) 3.jpg flipflop (2-25-2016) 4.jpg flipflop (2-25-2016) 5.jpg|She didn't win the WaveRunner, but she does get a hug from James. Happy Birthday Flip Flop.jpg Kanishia Plays Flip Flop with Wilmer Valderrama (February 23, 2017, #7824K, aired out of order on February 21) flipflopwilmervalderrama1.jpg flipflopwilmervalderrama2.jpg flipflopwilmervalderrama3.jpg flipflopwilmervalderrama4.jpg flipflopwilmervalderrama5.jpg flipflopwilmervalderrama6.jpg From February 8, 2018 (#8204K, aired out of order on January 18) flipflop (1-18-2018) 1.jpg Flipflop2018.jpg flipflop (1-18-2018) 2.jpg flipflop (1-18-2018) 3.jpg Daniece's Germany Trip and Cash Equivalent Win featuring a Prop Malfunction (October 10, 2018, #6443K) flipflopdaniece1.jpg flipflopdaniece2.jpg flipflopdaniece3.jpg flipflopdaniece4.jpg|The price reveal didn't open. flipflopdaniece5.jpg|Uh, taking too many karate lessons from Bob, huh, Drew? flipflopdaniece6.jpg flipflopdaniece7.jpg flipflopdaniece8.jpg flipflopdaniece9.jpg flipflopdaniece10.jpg flipflopdaniece11.jpg|She wins the trip to Germany and $8,610 in cash. Another Prop Problem in Flop Flop (May 21, 2019, #8762K, aired out of order on May 14) flipflopblooper2019-1.jpg flipflopblooper2019-2.jpg flipflopblooper2019-3.jpg|The 42/24 card is stuck. flipflopblooper2019-4.jpg flipflopblooper2019-5.jpg|Drew got it loose. flipflopblooper2019-6.jpg|The "24" card has fallen inside of the prop. flipflopblooper2019-7.jpg|But luckily, he has won. flipflopblooper2019-8.jpg Flip Flops 2019 (June 21, 2019, #8805K) flipflops2019-1.jpg flipflops2019-2.jpg flipflops2019-3.jpg flipflops2019-4.jpg flipflops2019-5.jpg flipflops2019-6.jpg 50's Flip Flop (October 31, 2019, #8874K) 50sflipflop1.jpg 50sflipflop2.jpg 50sflipflop3.jpg 50sflipflop4.jpg 50sflipflop5.jpg 50sflipflop6.jpg Family Christmas Flip Flop (December 24, 2019, #8952K) familychristmasflipflop1.jpg familychristmasflipflop2.jpg familychristmasflipflop3.jpg familychristmasflipflop4.jpg familychristmasflipflop5.jpg familychristmasflipflop6.jpg YouTube Links Flip Flop Cheaters A playing in which a contestant cheats (Bob Barker Era) (April 4, 2005, #3231K) Prop Problems Playing with a prop problem (Bob Barker Era) Playing with a prop problem (Drew Carey Era) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"F" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:February Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car